Untitled
by Areteliar
Summary: Rikuou is out searching for Tsukiko, and Kazahaya picks up the habit of cutting. (Self-abuse and mentions of shounen-ai.)
1. Chapter One

**Untitled**

Author: Areteliar

Genre: Drama

Rating: Teen

Reason: Detailed scenes of self-infliction.

Characters: Kazahaya, mentions of Rikuou and Tsukiko.

Summary: Rikuou is out searching for Tsukiko, and Kazahaya picks up the habit of cutting.

Declaimer: I do NOT own Legal Drug, Gohou Drug, etc. CLAMP does however. To sue me would be crazy and time wasting, as I own no money.

Other: Very short, sorry about that. T-T

A sigh escaped his lips, as he flipped over onto his side. The light-brown haired boy missed him dearly. He looked around the room with eyes wide open. He couldn't sleep tonight, but then again, hadn't he not for a while now?

He traced a circle onto the sheets underneath him, thinking about him again. Tall, handsome, and a frown always on his face. Kazahaya knew that he missed her so dearly, but he wanted him to come back. He didn't want him to go and get lost for someone who might not even exist any more.

Feeling a small lump form in his stomach, he stopped all thoughts on Rikuou. He felt himself get up weakly. He stumbled over towards his dresser, opening it and peering inside. He saw the blade glimmer in the moonlight, his heart skipped a beat and his stomach knotted more as he took it out slowly, carefully. Gripping the handle, he quickly walked over towards his bed, running under the covers quickly like a child hiding from the bogeyman. Kazahaya sat up, and taking off his shirt. He had to do it somewhere where they couldn't see, where they wouldn't notice.

He slowly drew the blade to his shoulder, pressing the tip into his skin. He then slid it across slowly, the narrow cut tingled briefly, but then was numbed as it began to bled slowly. Despite how deep he went, rarely did much blood ever come out. The wound from the last round of self-abuse was healing slowly, but it still remained as an engraved reminder.

Wiping it off with his finger, he watched as the blood came out again, lying on top of the wound, hoping to scab up. He wiped at it again, and again. Watching as it then quit doing so, he stumbled back over towards his dresser and hid the knife once more underneath the pile of boxers. He quickly went back to his bed, lying once again on his side. This time, he finally closed his eyes and slept, no dreams, just black.


	2. Chapter Two

Untitled

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Legal Drug, Gohou Drug, etc. Nor any of the characters. The only thing I own is the manga (number one and two).

All right, this was meant to be a one-shot, but since I didn't say that in the first chapter, I guess I might continue. Flame me all you want I'm just getting the hang of writing fanfiction!

Black Angel Of Destruction: Thanks! I will, but it might now be that good. ..

Kato-Chan: Thank you! And I just have mwuahaha.

I open my eyes, looking across the bright room. I hear noises in the room next to me. I hear Rikuou's voice, wasn't he gone? Suddenly I hear another voice as well, this one belonging to a female and was soft.

"Rikuou, let's do it again… please?"

"Sorry, but we might wake up Kazahaya."

"Fine then, love."

I tensed up, feeling a chill run down my spine. Was that Tsukiko I heard? Better yet, he actually found Tsukiko and had not woken me? I felt a slight sting of jealous, but I ignored it and got up. Stumbling to my dresser, I got out my clothes, a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. The usual wear, I wasn't too fascinated with my outfit most of the time. I felt my stomach knot as I took out a pair of underwear, not daring to give one look at the blade that lay way in the back hidden.

I then heard a knock on my door, and a head peeked through the door.

"Oh, you're awake?" He asked, a small smile on his face. I nodded my head, since when did Rikuou ever knock to wake me up?

"Yeah." I muttered, putting on a pair of socks quickly and walking into the kitchen, I swept past Rikuou with an almost static air. Rikuou didn't notice one bit however, as he crept back into his room to see his beloved Tsukiko. If I didn't have to go to work in an hour, I would've cried my eyes out.

I looked in the fridge quickly, for the eggs. Before I could pull them out, I heard the familiar voice behind me again.

"Kazahaya… I'm sorry I hadn't woken you up last night, but I want to tell you. I've finally found Tsukiko! And she offered to make breakfast today." He said, I looked back into his face. Beaming with a grin that could've made anyone's darkest days full of sun, but knowing the source only darkened mine.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you've found her, I hope you two will be happy." I said, cheerfully. It was surprising how happy I sounded, when inside I felt like someone was tearing my insides to shreds. Rikuou nodded enthusiastically. Apparently my acting could outdo that of even Clint Eastwood.

I watched as Tsukiko entered the room, a delicate smile of her soft features. She looked like an angel descending from heaven. He rushed over and led her into the cramped corners of the kitchen, where she started to collect ingredients.

I could see exactly why he would ditch me any day for her. I slid over to the table and took my seat, drumming fingers on the table. I felt a tinge of jealousy as I heard small giggles coming from Tsukiko as Rikuou wrapped his arms around her waist affectionately. I felt like tearing my heart out, the way it just about split in two.

It felt like an hour passed, listening to them giggle and whisper affectionate "nothings" in each other's ears. I had half a mind to go straight back to my room, let my shoulder bleed again, and go right back to sleep. The only place where that woman couldn't follow me.

As I was broken from my vengeful thoughts, Tsukiko placed a plate in front of me. I nodded a 'thank-you' up to her and watched as Rikuou brought her and his plate over, as Tsukiko sat next to me. Rikuou on her other side. I said my quick thank you before picking up my fork, and poking at the golden pancakes in front of me. They irked me beyond belief; they were just _too _perfect. Like in one of those commercials, where they spray paint the foot and set it up perfectly. Suddenly I felt something kick at my leg, I furrowed my eyebrows and gave out a quiet squeak. Rikuou looked up at me quizzically. I just looked back down, not wanting to look into his pretty chocolate brown eyes.

As I went back to eating my pancakes, I felt another kick. I could defiantly tell it wasn't just me any more, and that the kick could only be from one person…. And they needed to be wearing high-heels. I took a quick glance over to Tsukiko, and found her staring back at me. Her eyes looked like ice. I froze, was this Tsukiko? I thought she was supposed to be the perfect love of Rikuou? Kind, caring, and a lady…

I then looked down again, feeling rocks tumble around my stomach. I felt my eyes glaze over, so I quickly stood and turned away, walking towards the door. Rikuou looked over towards me curiously.

"Kazahaya, where are you going?"

"To work, I don't feel hungry right now." I said, happy my voice wasn't croaked and odd. I quickly put my shoes on and ran downstairs before he could say another word. All the time I felt Tsukiko's venomous smirk on my back.

Once I reached the bottom, I ran behind the building, next to the Dumpster and crouched down. I felt tears pour from my eyes like a waterfall. I quickly wiped them off, sniffling. I started hitting my hand, angry with myself. Why should I be so worked up over this? It's nothing!

"_But it is, Kazahaya!_" No, it really wasn't. Rikuou never liked him in the first place, and he never liked Rikuou!

"_That's a lie, Kazahaya._" Yeah, but not all couples stay together…

"_You should get some revenge on Tsukiko, show Rikuou what a bitch she really is._" Yeah!

And with this, I got a new job for myself. Get Tsukiko out of Rikuou's grasp and make her suffer horribly, and make Rikuou see that she really is a bitch who doesn't deserve his time!

Simple, not entirely.

Ooh, cliffhanger!


End file.
